


El horario del Seigaku: Martes

by Rethis



Series: El horario del Seigaku [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Seigaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis





	El horario del Seigaku: Martes

**Primera hora, inglés**

La culpa era Momoshiro, ese inútil que no pensaba nada más que en sí mismo. Ese energúmeno ni siquiera sabe lo que es montar en bicicleta, tal y como le había arrollado de camino al instituto. Por culpa de Momoshiro había llegado poco antes del cierre de puertas, lo cual quería decir que había llegado a clase después que el profesor.

Paseó pasillo arriba y abajo, indeciso, asomándose a las ventanas superiores de clase, intentando averiguar cuál sería el mejor momento para entrar.

Ahora no, ahora estaban saludando. Sería de mala educación irrumpir entonces. Cuando acabara sería un buen momento para entrar. 

Esperó algunos minutos y volvió a asomarse a la ventana. Ahora la profesora se paseaba entre las mesas leyendo un texto de inglés. Si entraba ahora la interrumpiría, o le pediría que continuara con la lectura, así que tampoco le pareció buena idea.

Volvió a caminar arriba y abajo, nervioso. Tenía que entrar a clase, no podía quedarse allí toda la mañana. Se armó de valor y casi agarró el pomo de la puerta. Mejor que antes comprobara si era un buen momento para entrar.

Desde la ventana pudo ver como uno de sus compañeros se levantaba, asentía a la profesora y se dirigía a la puerta. Seguramente hubiera pedido permiso para ir al baño. Sí, aquel era un buen momento. En cuanto la puerta se abriera, él entraría a clase, al fin.

–Kaidoh, la profesora pregunta cuánto tiempo más vas a estar en el pasillo.

 

**Segunda hora, matemáticas**

–¡Fuji! ¿Puedes explicarme este ejercicio? –preguntó Kikumaru, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tenían media hora para acabar los ejercicios que el profesor les había mandado y para no variar, el muy solícito Kikumaru había trasladado su silla hasta el pupitre de Fuji, quien meditabundo leía el enunciado que Kikumaru le señalaba.

–Es una ecuación sencilla, mira, lo primero que tienes que hacer es colocarlo así –comenzó a explicar, reescribiendo las ecuaciones en un papel ante la atenta mirada de Kikumaru–. Luego separas el término independiente y colocas las variables al otro lado, así.

Kikumaru asentía con los ojos abiertos, prueba de que estaba poniendo una gran atención. De vez en cuando señalaba algo y preguntaba qué era, y Fuji, de nuevo, volvía a explicárselo. Al cabo de un rato, muy orgulloso, Kikumaru cogió la hoja con el ejercicio resuelto.

–No lo he entendido del todo, pero ya lo tengo hecho. Gracias, Fuji –dijo antes de volver a su sitio–. ¡Profesor, ¿puedo resolver el ejercicio yo?!

Fuji sonrió, habituado al modo de trabajar de su amigo. Entonces, repentinamente serio, volvió a mirar sus libros. Se había equivocado al resolver el sistema de ecuaciones, confundiendo un cambio de signo. Bueno, al menos lo más propio de Kikumaru cada vez que salía a la pizarra era resolver mal el ejercicio mandado, no le extrañaría a nadie.

 

**Descanso**

Momo estaba asomado al pasillo, escondido tras la esquina que doblaba a las escaleras del piso de abajo. Observaba atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a una ventana unos metros más allá.

–Eh, Momo, ¿qué haces aquí parado? –preguntó Kikumaru, que subía las escaleras.  
–Sshh –le chistó, mientras le impedía acabar de subir el tramo, señalando hacia el mismo lugar que él observaba.

Extrañado, Kikumaru miró donde le indicaban, abriendo los ojos y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

–Oh, Echizen, ese es nuestro pequeño –celebró en voz baja, ahogando una risa.

Los siguientes diez minutos Momo y Kikumaru los pasaron sentados en la escalera, comiendo un aperitivo de pan y arroz mientras a escondidas observaban como Echizen se terminaba el almuerzo que Sakuno le había preparado.

–¿Te hace una partida rápida? –preguntó Momo sacando una baraja de cartas cuando acabaron de comer.

 

**Tercera hora, arte y plástica**

Kawamura estiró el cuello tanto como pudo, intentando ver el dibujo de la chica que tenía delante.

Se suponía que tenían que practicar la anatomía humana, copiando de un modelo expuesto en la mesa del profesor. Pero eso no era nada fácil, Kawamura estaba bastante seguro de que no convencería al profesor de que aquellos muñones en realidad eran brazos.

En cambio su compañera de clase sí dibujaba bien. Tenía un don o un talento especial para eso, así que pensó que copiar su dibujo sería más sencillo. Pero la chica parecía concentrada en su papel, tanto que parecía tener la nariz pegada a él.

Tal vez, si se levantaba un poco más podría ver algo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y poco después casi se había puesto de pie. 

Escuchó unas risas ahogadas a su espalda y el sempiterno comentario de su profesor que acompañaba a cualquier sonido que fuera más alto de un murmullo.

–Silencio –dijo, sin levantar la vista de la revista que leía.

Eso detuvo las risas, pero no a Kawamura, que seguía empeñado en ver el dibujo de su compañera.

De repente, ésta se levantó, casi golpeándole en la cara y haciéndole caer de culo en su silla.

–¡Kawamura! ¿Quieres dejar de echarme el aliento en la nuca? Todas las clases igual, aquí tienes el dibujo, pero vuelve a tu sitio.

Y las risas antes disimuladas de sus compañeros se convirtieron en sonoras carcajadas que hicieron enrojecer a Kawamura e incluso levantar la vista al profesor, que con una mirada iracunda les ordenó callar de nuevo.

 

**Cuarta hora, educación física**

Era un titular del club de tenis. Era prácticamente un deportista de élite. Entrenaba duramente todos los días, prácticamente más duro que cualquiera. Fuerza, resistencia, cada día intentaba superarse. Pero de ninguna de las maneras entraba en sus cálculos que su profesor de educación física le hubiera puesto un aprobado justito en los últimos ejercicios.

Se dirigió a él con mirada decidida, una mirada muy bien oculta tras sus gafas, eso sí, pero decidida al fin y al cabo. Con total claridad le expuso sus dudas al respecto de aquella última nota, que el profesor escuchó con interés.

Cuando terminó, el profesor asintió, como si le estuviera dando la razón. En ese momento el bolígrafo que sostenía se cayó de sus manos, rodando hasta los pies de Inui, que casi de inmediato hizo la tentativa de agacharse a recogerlo.

–¡Alto! –le detuvo su profesor–. Así no. Recógelo sin doblar las rodillas.

Inui lo intentó, pero por mucho que se esforzara sus dedos quedaban a un centímetro del bolígrafo, que inmutable, permanecía a sus pies.

–Entiendo –dijo, dando media vuelta.

En la primera página en blanco de su libreta apuntó: “mejorar la flexibilidad”. Haría algunos de los ejercicios pensados para Kikumaru.

 

**Comida**

Las pistas de tenis estaban abiertas todo el día, y a veces, después de comer, los miembros del club de tenis se escapaban para pelotear un rato. Momo y Echizen habían tomado por costumbre encontrarse allí prácticamente todos los días.

Comían a la velocidad de la luz, y cuando estaban codo con codo, más bien parecía una competición por ver quien acababa antes. Luego salían disparados y se lanzaban unas cuantas bolas antes de volver a clase.

Era bastante entretenido y no solían cansarse en exceso. Un par de juegos, un set completo si no se alargaban demasiado, y de nuevo de vuelta a clase de una carrera tras beber un lago trago de agua. Llegar tarde a la siguiente clase, también se había convertido en algo casi habitual.

–¡Me encanta esto! ¿Mañana lo repetimos? –preguntó Momo, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Echizen asintió justo antes de salir corriendo pasillo abajo en busca de su clase. 

 

**Quinta hora, tecnología**

Cuando Oishi llegaba a la clase de la siguiente hora se encontró con todos sus compañeros amontonados en la puerta y ventanas. A duras penas se abrió paso entre ellos hasta poder entrar a clase.

Entre las mesas en mitad de clase dos de sus compañeros se peleaban a puñetazo limpio, arañazo, empujones y alguna que otra patada.

–¿Qué hacéis? –exclamó Oishi, corriendo inmediatamente a separarlos.  
–¡Apártate, Oishi! El subnormal este me ha robado el móvil.  
–¡Qué yo no he sido, imbécil! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?  
–¿A quién llamas imbécil? –y de nuevo intentó alcanzarle con un puñetazo.  
–¡Basta! –gritó Oishi, aún en medio y temiendo ser el destinatario de algún golpe perdido–. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
–Esta mañana temprano perdí el móvil, y hace un rato le he visto jugueteando con él. Está claro cómo desapareció, ¿no?  
–¿Pero de qué hablas? Me lo encontré por accidente en la mochila y estaba mirando de quien era.  
–¡Y qué más! ¿No puedes inventarte una excusa mejor?

Oishi ahora se dedicaba a retener únicamente a Ichikawa, que tenía bastante mal genio y peor carácter. Por el contrario, Honda solía ser un chico bastante tranquilo, bastante grandullón, pero apacible. Dudaba que él fuera el autor de robo alguno.

–Ichikawa, tal vez se te ha caído o alguien ha querido gastarte una broma –intervino Oishi, intentando calmarle.

El aludido se sacudió de los brazos de Oishi, dirigiéndose a su mesa.

–Tsk, incluso tú te pones de su lado. Así es imposible que entréis en razón, tenemos un ladrón en clase y os da igual.  
–Oishi, te juro que yo no cogí el móvil –le repitió Honda, bastante más tranquilo ya.  
–Ve a tu sitio tú también, –le sonrió Oishi reconfortante–, el profesor estará al llegar.

 

**Sexta hora, lengua y literatura**

–¿Tezuka? ¿Puedo sentarme?

Tezuka estaba sentado en su pupitre, ojeando los apuntes de la clase anterior y repasando los deberes. Se aseguraba de que estuviera todo y que fuera correcto. La persona que se había dirigido a él era un compañero de clase al que conocía desde primero, pero con quien a pesar de no llevarse mal, no solía hablar a menudo.

–¿Querías algo?  
–¿No puedo sentarme a hablar contigo un rato? Tú siempre tan serio –bromeó el compañero–. Pero la verdad es que quería pedirte un favor.  
–¿Un favor?  
–Es fácil, simplemente me gustaría que le echases un vistazo a esta lista.

Depositó un folio en la mesa con unas cuantas líneas escritas en él.

–Son libros. A ti te gustaba leer, ¿no? ¿Cuál me recomendarías similar a éstos?

Tezuka cogió el papel y lo leyó atentamente. “El caballero del ocaso”, “Una mirada seductora”, “Juramento de amor”… y hasta ahí llegó Tezuka.

–Ninguno.  
–Va, tío, son los que le gustan a mi madre. Mañana es su cumpleaños y me matará si no le compro algo que le guste.  
–¿Has probado con un libro de cocina?  
–¿De cocina?  
–Con recetas.  
–¡Eres un genio! Un libro de recetas… que buena idea. A veces pienso que realmente los que llevais gafas sois más listos.

El chico se levantó, hablando por el camino y chocando las manos con varios compañeros más, haciéndole recordar a Tezuka porque tampoco nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con él. Por inercia se recolocó las gafas, intentando pensar en varios libros más interesantes que tenía pensado leer tarde o temprano.


End file.
